Hellboy
Hellboy '''is the main character of the Dark Horse Comics Series '''Hellboy. Background Conceived around in 1574 16th century, which Sarah Hughes, Anung's mother, became a consort to a Azzael demon. Attempted to cover up her sins in her death bed, Azzael claimed her that Anung will be born and have his right hand chopped off and be replaced by the Right Hand Of Doom, Odgru's tied up relic. Azzael then send Anung away until the other demons discovered Azzael's actions for what he did. In 194, on the night of December 23rd, Anung managed to appear on Earth and appear as a ritual by Grigori and a Nazi-based Rangarok project. However the half demon child had made his appearance in the churchyard when Sarah Hughes was kidnapped. Founded by Prof. Trevor Bruttenholm, when he and a military group investigated about the motives of Project Rangarok. Befriending Anung as an infant and was renamed to Hellboy, he was raised secretly in the U.S Government and was taught, trained and educated to be a paranormal detective. Powers & Abilities * Super Human Strength * Super Human Durability * Super Human Speed * Enhanced Eye Sight * Thermal Resistance: '''Due to his demonic heritage, he is immune to any high temperature and fire without having any discomforts. Though in the movies, he is more resilient of any fire and heat than his comic book counter parts. After that, he is immune to any forms or fire and heat, especially being electrocuted and Liz's flame. * '''Decelerated Ageing: '''Hellboy ages differently to any human life form. As a toddler, despite being two years old, he is about the size of a six year old. * '''Innate Multilingualism: '''An innate ability to read ancient & magical language and translate them. * '''Hand-to-Hand Combat Experience: '''Despite being more of a range person, he is known to be a master combat. * '''Occult Knowledge: '''Is rather experience to Occult because through decades he is a paranormal detective. * '''Regeneration Equipment * '''Big Baby: '''An over-sized six round gun that shoots small rockets that can cause small sized explosions. Because of how big it is, Anung sometimes carry it with both hands. Though in the movie, it fires 2 small rockets at the same time. The rounds of it are small rockets with the word 'Suck On It'. * '''The Good Samaritan: '''Another over sized 22m sized four round revolver Hellboy wields. The fires custom made with adequate power to easily penetrate any material. The Good Samaritan has an unearthly resistance to almost any forms of attacks. The metal that the Samaritan is made out of is Irish Church Bells, cold iron with crucifixes, blessed silver and any other magical metal. Though it's difficult to load the gun because of how huge the fingers are. ** '''Whoppers: '''The first round for it, it is tipped with explosive shells and contains magical white oak, holy water, garlic and silver shavings. It can injure many foes that Anung faces in his life. ** '''Tracker Rounds: '''Hellboy made the rounds out of phosphorescence green liquid that will drip from the wound it makes on the opponent on a target, making it easy for it to be followed in low situation. * '''Excalibur: '''Wielded by the legendary deceased Sir Arthur, Hellboy uses it in short range combat. * '''Right Hand Of Doom: '''A gauntlet that Hellboy wields. Made out of red stone that was grafted onto Hellboy's right hand when he was young. It is virtually indestructible and doesn't even feel the pain of it, it is a handy melee weapon and a landscaping tool. Feats Strength * Torn down a large tree and hurled it to an opponent. * Thrown enemies that are weighed at least four or five hundred pounds. * Can break Solid Stone. * Can lift 2 tons. Speed Durability * Withstood attacks that would be fatal to ordinary humans without being incapacitated. * Recovered from injury at great rate. * Brushed of castle-size explosions. * Able to withstand great impact force, higher calibre bullets, exposer to great temperatures and great heights. * Tank a bunch of arrows. * Survived being savagely beaten by large monsters. * Directly charged and took numerous bullets from MG-42 gun before he can destroy it. * Was impaled by a massive spearhead through chest, however smashed the handle and charged the attacker, leaving the spearhead buried in the tree. * Survived multiple impalements multiple times on occasions. Skill * Prevented the apocalypse on many occasions, fighting numerous demons and deities. * Is the rightful crown of Hell and England, only because of being a descendant of Mordred. * Aims to defy his destiny to bring out destruction of Earth. * Was deemed worthy to remove the legendary sword Excalibur from the stone. Weaknesses * Short Tempered. * Regeneration won't help him all the time. * Is half demon making him vulnerable to holy attacks or weapons. * His weapons sometimes malfunction. Fun Facts * His personality is based on Mignola's father. * His name born out to be a private joke to Mignola. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Detectives Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Firearms Users Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Explosives Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Associated with Hell Category:Hellboy Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Sword Users Category:Mascots